If You Weren't There
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Ethan's quiet night stroll wasn't going to stay quiet for long.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Time to escape from the real world again, it's been mad so much for fresh week haha anyway. Thank you for reading my stories, I'm truly chuffed!**

 **Just a quick chapter to get started. Enjoy! :D**

Ethan was going for an evening walk on his night off, a chance for him to be a person instead of a doctor but of course that wasn't going to last long...

Ethan heard the sound of tyres screeching and a crash in a close distance, he knew it didn't sound good and he ran towards the sound. He saw a little car turned on its side. Ethan went round to the front of the vehicle and couldn't believe who it was.

"Honey." Ethan's mouth had dropped. Honey looked up at him.

"Ethan! Get me out please!" Honey cried, at least she was conscious.

"Okay I will, but I need you to tell me does anywhere hurt?" Ethan had turned on his doctor mode.

"Everywhere." she whimpered.

"Does you neck or back hurt? Were you knocked out at all?" Honey shook her head sideways.

"Okay..." Ethan said to himself. Ethan looked around his pockets for his phone before calling the ambulance and fire service. After Ethan called them he looked around to see what he could use to get Honey out but he could smell something...petrol. He had to get her out quickly.

"Honey! Cover your eyes!" Ethan shouted. Honey did so.

Ethan kicked the already cracked front screen and it shattered completely and Ethan used his foot to brush off any leftover glass around the edges, so he or Honey wouldn't cut theirselves as she got out.

Within seconds the paramedics arrived as well as the fire service.

Honey crawled out slowly, Ethan grabbed her and held her in a lifeguard hold before walking quickly away from the car that soon exploded with bright orange flames, blowing Ethan off his feet, dropping Honey. Dixie and Iain rushed over to them.

Ethan and Honey rotated their bodies and watched the burning car thinking they would of been dead if they left it a few seconds later.

 **First chapter done. I really need to think of other things apart from "Hero Ethan" otherwise my stories are just going to get predictable ah! But anyway chapter two will be written and up tonight. Right now got to go clean my car xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay time for chapter two!**

Honey was admitted into the ED on a trolley with Ethan by her side. Cal stopped in front of Ethan put his hands on Ethan's arms as Honey was wheeled away.

"Come on mate, let's get you looked at." Cal looked in his brothers eyes still holding Ethan's arms.

"I'm fine." Ethan tried to escape his brother grasp. Ethan had a deep cut above his right eye that he was covering it with a tissue taped to his head but blood was streaming down his face still.

"Well let's go for a sit down in the staffroom. There's a First Aid box in there at least." Cal suggested, Ethan lightly growled then nodded.

Ethan was sitting on the sofa while Cal was grabbing the first aid box while also bringing him a lemonade from the fridge.

"Here, for the shock." Cal gave Ethan the beverage but he just held it staring into space. Cal was cleaning Ethan's face.

"What you thinking, little brother?" Cal asked while putting a cleansing wipe over the wound. Ethan winced causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"I...she...God Cal, if I didn't get her out..." Ethan couldn't start nor finish the sentence. Cal placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's she doing back here? I thought she was meant to be in Manchester?"

"Noel told me she was coming back sometime this week." Cal replied as he was placing steri strips over Ethan's cut.

"I need to see her." Ethan got up quickly but Cal pulled on his hand.

"She's being assessed right now, I asked Dylan to come and get you when he's done. Now sit down and let me finish this." Cal responded. Ethan sat back down and Cal continued to place steri strips on the cut. He noticed Ethan's leg bouncing up and down.

"Ethan, relax she's safe."

Hearing Cal say that made Ethan feel not so tense and anxious, he looked at Cal and smiled lightly, then Cal put the first aid box away.

The two brothers sat in silence with Ethan staring at the door, waiting for Dr Keogh to walk in which he finally does.

"Right Honey is fine, she has a couple of cracked ribs, bruised abdomen and a broken wrist but she is stable and she's very lucky you got to her from what she told me." Dylan explained with his hands on his hips.

Ethan sighed in relief before heading towards Honey's cubicle. Cal went to find Noel.

Honey was sitting on a trolley bed with Robyn by her side.

"Ah there he is, my hero as well as a knight in shining armour." Honey smiled at him, Robyn too smiled at Ethan.

"I thought we discussed this, I'm more of a Court Jester." Ethan chuckled.

"I'll come and check on you later." Robyn smiled before walking off.

"How are you feeling?" Ethan asked as he walked towards the side of Honey's bed and sat on it.

"Sore but I'm okay. Should be discharged later on tonight." Honey smiled.

"That's good." Ethan smiled then looked down.

"You saved my life Ethan, if you weren't there, I would of been burnt like toast." Honey watched Ethan.

Ethan's eyes watered, the thought of that happening still hurts him.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Ethan said, looking up with tears still in his eyes.

Honey went to kiss Ethan, Ethan leaned in to kiss her back as Honey couldn't move very well but Noel walked in.

"Honey! Are you okay? Cal told me what happened." Ethan stood up quickly as Noel rushed to her side.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to Ethan." Honey pointed at Ethan with her whole hand, Noel looked up from Honey to Ethan then walked around to the other side of the bed and hugged him.

"Thanks mate, I owe you so much." Noel had a tear run down his face. Ethan felt like he was doing the same as Noel hugged him. Like Noel, he didn't want to lose Honey.

"I'll leave you two to catch up, I'll come see you later" Ethan said as he finished hugging Noel and walked away from Honey's cubicle.

"Hey mate, wait up." Noel ran up to Ethan. "Listen Ethan, I know how you feel about Honey."

"What do you mean?" Ethan acted dumb, Noel stared at him.

"Valentines Day, I saw you two in the peace garden."

"Noel I am so sorry."

Ethan was thinking: _Noel is going to hit him right about...now._

"Nah mate don't be, of all the people she could of got, I'm glad it was you besides, it could of been Cal." Noel chuckled, Ethan gave a nervous laugh, possibly taking it as a compliment.

"But yeah all joking aside: thanks again, Ethan, I'm glad you was there." Noel smiled, tapped Ethan on the arm before walking back towards Honey. Ethan watched Noel walk back to Honey, watching them talk to each other, Ethan stared at them both, smiling before walking away.

 **Okay so that was a pretty bad ending to this chapter but I honestly couldn't think of anything better.**

 **I have an idea for a chapter three but it will probably be a very short chapter.**

 **Hope you are enjoying it so far though : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in one day. I am spoiling you lot! ; )**

 **I apologise in advance for this chapter**.

Ethan walked through the corridors the next day to see Noel talking to the police, the police handed Noel something but Ethan couldn't see what it was from a distance. Ethan stood there holding a patients files. He saw the police walk away from Noel who then put his head in his hands and slumped down against a wall, crying.

Ethan made his way over to him but already saw Louise crouch next to him. Ethan walked away slowly, still being able to hear Louise and Noel.

"Noel, what's wrong?" Louise looked at him with her hand on his shoulder.

"It's Honey." Noel sobbed, Ethan turned his head towards Noel. "She's dead!" Noel cried out, Louise's eyes watered. Ethan's world went silent.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Louise asked, by this time everyone in the ED was listening with tears in their eyes also.

She was in a car crash last night, she was trapped and she couldn't get out in time and the car...the car..." Noel couldn't finished he just bursted into tears. Louise hugged him.

"Well maybe it wasn't her." Louise said, trying to stay positive, till Noel handed Louise what the police gave to him: Honey's purse containing her ID and pictures of her and Noel from a recent get together. Noel was wearing his uniform in the picture so that's probably how the police found him. Louise gasped at the picture before turning back to a heartbroken Noel and hugged him, Noel hugged her back.

Ethan couldn't bare this, he ran out of the ED with Cal running after him.

Ethan ran to the peace garden where he threw up and became breathless and started to collapse, Cal caught him in time.

"It's okay, Ethan I got you." Cal grabbed and hugged his sobbing brother from behind with a choked voice. Cal knew how much Honey meaned to Ethan. Cal lowered Ethan to the ground, still holding him.

"Honey...no..she can't...no" Ethan breathlessly rambled on.

"Ethan...Ethan...it's okay...Ethan..." Cal continued. "Ethan...come on...Ethan! Wake up!" Cal was shouting at Ethan.

Ethan's eyes snapped open and he raised his head quickly, breathing quickly and sweating with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay, you were having a nightmare." Cal comforted Ethan.

Ethan looked around, while running a hand through his hair, he was in the staffroom where his head was resting on the table. He had fallen asleep. He turned to Cal.

"Cal...it was Honey, she...she..." Ethan was panicking. Cal put his hands on Ethan's shoulders.

"Ethan look at me, look at me, Honey is fine, she is still in cubicle but police are with her and she asked me to go and get you since you were there with her so you have a better idea of what happened than any of us, I was coming to find you but you were fidgeting while you were asleep, I thought you was having a seizure before you started crying about her."

Ethan's breathing got slower. He was so relieved it was just a dream. He jumped off the stool and went to Honey.

"Aw Ethan there you are!" Honey exclaimed. Ethan sped walk towards her and hugged her, leaving Honey confused but she didn't care.

After giving a statement to the police. Honey was discharged and went to stay with Noel till she recovered. The next morning two detectives knocked on their door. Honey answered.

"Honey Wright?" A detective asked. Honey nodded.

"Hello Miss Wright, I'm Detective Bishop, this is Detective George, we may know as to why you had your collision. We believe someone had cut the brakes on your car and placed something in the road causing your car to tilt over." Detective Bishop stated. Honey's mouth dropped open.

"Who would do that?" Honey asked.

"We will be launching an investigation to find out who it is, hopefully we will have a lead soon." Detective George replied.

"And this was also recovered at the scene, forensics couldn't find any clues so thought you might like it back." Detective Bishop handed Honey her purse, it was damaged on the outside but the inside with her pictures and cards was still in tact.

The detective left soon after. Honey had tears strolling down her face. Noel went to hug her tightly.

 **Oh dear, wonder who cut the breaks? I'm struggling to think who it could be to be honest and I'm writing this! But I'll think of a culprit xD**

 **Sorry if the beginning confused you all, that was kind of the idea originally but I also wanted to put in what would of happened if Ethan wasn't there. Hence the title.**

 **But I hope you guys are enjoying it : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saw the new Casualty trailer for upcoming episodes this summer on Facebook. It looks so good! I'm actually so excited, it's sad xD**

Ethan walked through the ED the same day the detectives told Honey the news they had.

Ethan saw Noel behind reception. Where else would you find him?

"Noel how's Honey?" Ethan asked, causing Noel to look up from the desk.

"Yeah she's doing fine. Ethan can I speak to you in private?" Noel asked, Ethan's smile went when he heard how serious Noel sounded. He nodded and they both went into the staffroom.

"Someone cut the brakes on her car?!" Ethan responded, sounding quite angry.

"Yeah. Police aren't sure who it is at the minute." Noel replied, remaining calm. "Honey is devastated, she loved that pink Fiat."

Ethan had so many thoughts and emotions running through his head, he wanted to get his hands on whoever did this. Ethan stormed out of the staffroom and left the ED, Cal followed him.

Cal found Ethan punching the wall round the side of the ED.

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan!" Cal couldn't get his brothers attention. "Stop it!" Cal grabbed the hand Ethan was using to punch with. He turned his brother around so he was facing Cal.

"What's the matter?" Cal looked into his brothers distressed face.

"Honeys accident wasn't an accident. It was attempted murder!" Ethan replied angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone cut her brakes."

"Oh God." Was all Cal could say. Who would try to hurt someone as sweet as Honey?

"I'm going to find them and I'm going to kill them." For a minute there Cal couldn't tell if Ethan was being serious or only saying it to make him look tough in front of Cal but Cal stared at him and looked at the dent in the wall. He seemed quite serious.

"Ethan, you need to relax. Leave the case solving to the professionals. Remember the last time you tried solving a case. You got drugged! Yes you still reported it but there were still consequences."

Ethan looked at Cal, he had a good point but beside that, Ethan still wanted revenge.

Ethan had calmed down and continued working, keeping himself busy but he still couldn't understand who would hurt Honey, unless was this revenge on Ethan more than Honey? which probably sounded quite ridiculous, but even so who would want revenge on Ethan? It wasn't making any sense.

Ethan finished his shift and went to get changed from his scrubs, as he was getting his jacket out of his locker, a piece of paper folded into an envelope fell out of his locker, onto the floor. Ethan bent down and got it and unfolded it. He read it, Ethan's mouth opened a little and he had worry in his eyes.

He dropped the note and bolted out of the ED again

With the note reading: "She won't be so lucky next time..."

 **Gonna leave it there, sorry it was a bit of a boring chapter. Hopefully the next one will be more to your liking : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! Hope you are having a good last day of school to viewers who go or having just a normal, good day at work :D**

Ethan ran up the stairs to Noel's flat and saw the door was slightly open, he took a deep breath before walking in, hoping he wasn't going to find Honey dead on the floor or missing.

He walked in and saw her tied to a chair with a blindfold on and her mouth was gagged. Without thinking Ethan just ran in and took the blindfold off he was hoping Honey would be relieved to see him but there was panic in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked still focusing on Honey.

A tall, slim man came up behind Ethan and whacked him on the back of the head with a baseball bat. Ethan fell to the floor clutching his head. The man then kicked Ethan in the side, rolling onto his back and continued punching and kicking him repeatedly. Honey sat there screaming as loud as she could even though she was gagged. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, he's only playing with him." A female voice called out. Ethan could recognise it. The female figure put her hand up at the male and he stopped beating up Ethan. Ethan laid there on his back, too weak to move.

"Hello Ethan." She smiled evilly and she stood over a bloody Ethan.

"Bonnie...no...not you." Ethan said breathlessly.

"Oh yes...me." Bonnie replied as she pointed a gun at Ethan. Honey had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie, he won't suffer." Bonnie said towards Honey. Ethan closed his eyes, he was so weak, he couldn't move. Bonnie was about to pull the trigger when suddenly...

"POLICE! DONT MOVE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Armed units had got there in time.

Bonnie smiled creepily, retreated the gun away from Ethan and stepped away, but she suddenly turned the gun towards the police that quickly reacted and shot her in the forehead. Bonnie was dead within seconds. Police continued to walk in and kicked the gun away from Bonnie. They managed to catch and arrest the hit man before he did a runner.

"Chief, better call an ambulance." A policeman said as he was checking Ethan's pulse.

Ethan turned his head so he was facing a blurry Honey before he fell unconscious.

"Ethan!" Was the last thing Ethan heard.

 **This is originally suppose to be longer but I got to get ready for work sadly. I will definitely be writing chapter 6 when I get home tonight : )**

 **A big massive thank you to CBloom2 for thinking of Bonnie as the culprit. I was truly stuck since everyone in Casualty are the good guys! Bonnie actually never came into my head. I was thinking Lily might of done it because of the love triangle thing with Ethan, Honey and Lily but Lily doesn't seem the kind that would do that :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. It means the world to me knowing my stories are written well : )**

"This is Ethan Hardy, 25 years old, beaten up, he's got head and facial injuries and query punctured lung/broken ribs. No other injuries found. Knocked out at the scene and hasn't regained consciousness, pulse bradycardia, BP: 90/60, GCS: 3 and he's had 15 of morphine." Dixie said as her, Iain, Connie and Robyn rushed Ethan into resus.

Cal heard and saw the hand over and tried to race to Ethan's side but was stopped and restrained by Lofty and Max.

"Ethan! That's my brother! Let me go!" Cal shouted with tears in his eyes. He turned round and saw Honey looking at him with tears in her eyes while she was holding her broken wrist.

"Honey? What happened?" Cal asked. Honey didn't reply she just started crying, Cal hugged her for comfort.

Honey and Cal were standing outside resus, watching Ethan being checked. He still hasn't regained consciousness which was quite worrying.

"Cal do you know who called the police?" Honey turned her head to face Cal.

"I did Honey."

"How did you know?" Honey asked.

"Well after Ethan's shift had finished I saw he ran out, like literally ran of the ED and I went into the staffroom and saw this note on the floor." Cal handed Honey the threatening note. Honey covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"I didn't think they were going to do this though." Cal said as he looked through the windows of resus. "Who was it Honey? Who did this?"

After Honey told Cal everything, Ethan was done being assessed, he was critical but stable.

"You can go and see him but not too long." Connie said as she left resus while removing her gloves.

Cal and Honey, quietly walked through resus to Ethan's bed. He looked so small hooked up to all these monitors.

Honey grabbed Ethan's hand and rubbed his forehead with her thumb, she winced because of her broken wrist but she didn't care.

"My superhero." Honey choked. Cal was on the other side trying to hold back tears.

"I thought I told you to never pull a stunt again Nibbles." Cal's voice was quavering, he was trying so hard not to cry, especially in front of Honey.

Forty minutes later, Cal and Honey was leaving resus when they heard something.

A flatline...

 **Gonna leave it there because it's quite late.**

 **Hope this was a good enough cliffhanger. I will continue sometime during the day : )**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ethan?" Cal turned round to see his brothers ECG had flatlined. Cal went into doctor mode, opened the resus doors. "Can I get some help in here?!" Cal shouted before running back to his brother, lowering the head of the bed so Ethan was completely lying flat. Connie and Robyn had ran in.

"He's arrested." Connie stated. "Robyn begin chest compressions." But by that time Cal was already doing it.

"Cal. Stand down." Connie said as peacefully as she can but Cal still wasn't giving up. She was worried that Cal's shocked state would injure Ethan's ribs further.

"Robyn take Honey outside." Connie didn't want to cause an argument with Cal, it was his brother lying there after all.

Doing as she said, Robyn took a shocked and emotional Honey outside resus but looked through the doors.

"Right, charging." Connie said looking at the defibrillator. "Clear."

Cal removed his hands from Ethan's chest and within seconds, Ethan's body jolted. No output.

Cal resumed chest compressions.

"Charging." Connie repeated. "Clear." Cal once again removed his hands with Ethan's body jolting a second time. Still no output.

Cal once again resumed chest compressions.

"Don't die on me Ethan, don't you dare die on me." Cal whispered, Connie looked up from Ethan towards Cal with a tear in her eye.

"Charging." Cal removed his hands for the third time. "Clear." Ethan still had no output.

"I'm gonna have to call it Cal." Connie said as she look at him sadly.

"No!" Cal bit at Connie. "I'm not giving up."

"He's had no output for 15 minutes Cal."

"So? You gave chest compressions to casualties for more than half an hour." Cal had a point. Connie just nodded and let Cal continue trying to revive his brother.

Cal's arms were getting tired and he was sweating. His arms finally gave way and he landed on Ethan where Cal just sobbed. Connie knew she had to call it.

"Time of death: 18:01."

Honey saw Connie look at her watch and Cal sobbing and immediately knew what was going on, she let out a heartbroken scream where Robyn hugged her. Everyone in the ED showed the same reactions to when they found out Jeff died, all silent with teary eyes.

Cal was still sobbing and cuddling his baby brother.

"Cal come on." Connie nudged his arm, she was trying to hold back her tears.

"No! I'm not leaving him." Cal cried "Oh Ethan, you stupid boy." Cal sobbed.

Connie wiped her eye with her thumb before leaving resus.

Cal was left alone with his deceased brother. "You are all I've got, Ethan. I can't cope without you."

Cal rested his head on Ethan's trolley then he heard something.

The ECG had stopped flatlining, Ethan's heart beat had come back. It was a slow heartbeat but he was alive. Cal lifted his head and gave a light laugh in relief before going to get Connie.

"Connie, Ethan's alive!" Cal shouted outside resus. Connie walked back in quickly, along with Lofty and checked Ethan's pulse.

"Oh my God." Was all Connie could say. "Right Lofty, let's get a head and chest CT." Connie instructed then looked at Cal and gave him a teary smile.

 _My little brother is alive!_

 **You didn't really think I would kill off Ethan, did you? ;D**

 **Orginally Cal wasn't meant to do CPR because Ethan is a family member but I thought it would look more emotional, in a way.**

 **I believe this next chapter will be the last one which I am currently working on now : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! So so so so sorry I didn't upload this earlier. It's been a long and busy day and tomorrow, well today now is going to be worse. Aaaaah! But thank you all for the reviews on my last chapter. I was hoping it would be emotional or dramatic enough.**

 **Anyway, on with the last chapter!**

It had been nine days since Ethan was admitted, he was making good recovery since his beating and cardiac arrest. He had a severe concussion, broken ribs and a punctured lungs with internal bleeding but he survived miraculously. Everyone from the ED had managed to visit him but Honey and Cal were his frequent visitors.

He was sitting in a side room watching some films Cal lent him on his laptop when Honey walked in.

"How's my Court Jester?" She smiled. Ethan shut the lid down on his laptop and smiled back.

"Police came to speak to me earlier. Bonnie was the one that cut my cars breaks, they've confirmed it." Honey said. Ethan exhaled deeply, partly from the pain and partly because he and Honey managed to escape death once again.

"We must be running out of lives now surely." Ethan chuckled.

"When you came to the flat you knew who she was straight away." Honey was now sitting on the side of the bed.

"Did I?" Ethan asked. He was having trouble remembering that day. Honey nodded in reply.

"What's your history with her Ethan?" Honey was curious. Ethan let out a deep breath and explained everything to her.

During Honey's visit, Ethan had fallen asleep so Honey kissed him on the cheek and left the room quietly. About an hour later Cal walked in. Ethan began to stir.

"Sorry Nibbles, didn't mean to wake you." Cal said softly.

"Nah it's okay, I wasn't really sleeping." Ethan lied.

"Just brought you some grapes and some new pyjamas. You always wear those blue ones." Cal smiled holding the bag of grapes and separate bag holding Ethan's clothes and placing it on his bedside table before sitting on the edge of Ethan's bed sighing.

"Cal? What's wrong?" Ethan asked. Cal's face had sadness written all over it.

"God Ethan, you have no idea how close I was to losing you, in fact I did lose you." Cal's eyes watered.

"What do you mean?" Ethan was confused. Cal didn't tell Ethan his heart stopped beating.

"When you was admitted, your heart stopped for 40 minutes. Connie wanted to stop 15 minutes in but I didn't listen to her, I hoped that you would come back to me and you did thank God." Cal's eyes were streaming with tears. Ethan's eyes too were watering.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Ethan asked.

"Because I didn't want it to seem real." Cal was facing down at the floor. "I didn't want to say or think that my brother was dead for a period of time."

"But Cal it's fine, I'm still here. You can't get rid of me that easily." Ethan smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Wouldn't be able to if I tried little brother." Cal smiled back.

"Cal? Do you know what happened to Bonnie? Did the police arrest her?" Ethan finally remembered about Bonnie.

"Honey not tell you?" Cal asked.

"Tell me what?"

"She told me that Bonnie aimed a gun at you but then aimed it at police so they shot her." Cal answered. Ethan's mouth opened in shock.

"Oh." Was all Ethan could say.

"Sorry Ethan, I know you was quite close with her once upon a time."

"Ah don't worry about it now, I've got Honey and you." Ethan started to smile again.

"Jesus how hard did that guy hit your head?" Cal laughed, Ethan tried to laugh to but his ribs still hurt.

"How about when you get out of here, we will rent a couple of DVD's and have some brother time?" Cal asked. Ethan hesitated before finally speaking:

"Only if I pick the films, these Bruce Willis films you gave me to keep me occupied are rubbish." Ethan replied causing Cal to chuckle.

 _Yep Ethan was back._ Cal thought as he smiled at his brother.

 **And that is where I end this story. Sorry this chapter is a bit cheesy in some stages of it hehe but it's also nice that I expressed different emotions throughout the story all together.**

 **Once again: big massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite the story and my profile, means a lot.**

 **Time to find inspiration for another story now!**


End file.
